


The Beautiful Little Chaos

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they supposed to board a train to the mountain for summer camp, Hinata and Kageyama took wrong train and ended up stuck on a beach.</p><p>Kageyama thought it couldn't be worse and everything was bad, but he never thought that he could be so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Little Chaos

Kageyama knew Hinata was such a dumbass, but he never thought Hinata could be _this_ dumb.

It was time for their summer training camp and it would be held somewhere on the mountain—though not the mountain where Hinata lived—and the team would have to take 3 hours long train to get there. Being the volleyball freak they always were, Kageyama and Hinata failed some tests, had to take supplementary lessons, and took the train later by themselves.

Kageyama was already sleepy back in the class, listening to some stuff about “English grammar” while the summer heat seeped from the opened window. Hinata wasn’t any better, but they still had running competition to the train station afterwards, despite bringing rather large bag for staying for three nights.

When they boarded the train, Kageyama told Hinata he’d take a little nap, so Hinata had to watch for the station they should be stopping at. Hinata nodded and Kageyama went to sleep in peace.

But when he woke up, it was dawn and there was white-sanded beach outside the station the just arrived.

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“Did you check the train that we just boarded to?”

“No, not really.”

“You—DUMBASS!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s collar and roared to the shorter male, as Hinata flailed and apologized.

“Well, you didn’t check the train either! You’re stupid too, Kageyama!” Hinata barked in return, while doing sad attempt to grab Kageyama’s collar.

“I was tired and dizzy because of those supplementary lessons. The heat made me sleepy too. Also, I was even more tired because we had to run to the station!” groaned Kageyama.

“Why do you make it sound like it was my fault?” Hinata yelled and tried to pinch Kageyama’s cheek.

They stopped only when a train station staff in uniform asked them to stop making ruckus in the station.

So Kageyama walked with Hinata a little further to a convenience store to get bottled water. After that, he called the captain and explained their situation.

“There’s no train running from that place after five,” said Daichi. His tone was calm, but Kageyama could hear the cool—or super hot, actually—tone underneath. “You two have to spend the night there and take the first train tomorrow here. Your punishment will be decided after that.”

“Yes, Captain,” Kageyama answered before turned off his phone.

Hinata was missing from his side. When he looked around, Hinata was across the street, talking with some local-looking boys—their skins were really tanned and they held fishing poles—before returned to Kageyama, grinning widely.

“We should stay the night, right? I found a good place to sleep!” he reported.

Apparently the ‘good place’ Hinata said was the train station’s master house, located right before the beach border. He recognized Hinata and Kageyama right away and scolded them first for fighting in public place. They apologized and he smiled, ruffling their hair both.

The forty years old worker asked to just be called ‘Matsutaka-san’. He had his own house, big nice bathroom with tub big enough for four people, and clean but empty-looking kitchen. When Matsutaka-san asked whether they wanted to take a bath before dinner, Hinata agreed for both of them. Kageyama didn’t refuse because the trip and summer heat made him all sticky and uncomfortable after all.

Hinata made the face like he was about to fall asleep on the tub, so Kageyama, who had finished cleaning himself, got in the tub as well and kicked the dumbass with leg underwater.

“This is bliss,” mumbled Hinata, his lips made that weird sound agains the water, as he sank lower, apparently too happy to be bothered by Kageyama’s mean act.

“Tell me about bliss after Daichi-senpai punishes us tomorrow,” grunted Kageyama.

Hinata’s smile disappeared and his face was awfully red from the hot water, “I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

Kageyama didn’t expect Hinata to apologise so sincerely, which was why he stuttered as he replied, “Don’t mind it. I was at fault too.”

Hinata nodded and dunk himself underwater before returned to his seating position. His orange hair that usually defied gravity was now all wet and down with water.

“Kageyama, you’re smiling,” Hinata pointed out.

Kageyama froze, “I did?”

“Does my hair look weird?”

“It sure is, Dumbass!” groaned Kageyama. “It doesn’t look like you at all! I’ll fix it now!” And he reached to Hinata’s head.

Hinata resisted but laughed all the way until Kageyama stopped and returned to his seat on the other corner of the big tub. “I know I screwed up, but I’m kind of happy.”

“Yeah, this is such a nice bath.”

“Well, the bath is nice, but I’m happy I got to go somewhere just with you on summer.”

Kageyama blinked, “… I thought you liked having a whole volleyball team, not just me.”

“I do,” Hinata nodded, smiling, looking absolutely dumb and silly with his hair down and wet. “But you’re special, Kageyama.”

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. He just sat there, warm and comfortable in the tub, as his cheeks grew strangely warmer. “Special?”

“Yep. We’re a duo and you’re my partner. You make good tosses to me on court, but I enjoy all other times I spent with you too, like when we ate lunch together or when we study together…” Hinata had pulled out his hands from the water to push down a finger as he counted things he apparently enjoyed with Kageyama. “I’m also really happy that I got to visit beach with you like this! Hey, hey, if you’re not too tired, what do you say if we visited the beach after dinner? Also, we can see sunrise on the beach tomorrow! I’ve heard that jogging on the sand is good for building stamina…”

Hinata still babbled on, but Kageyama zoned out, though his eyes were still on Hinata.

Kageyama’s life had always been so structured and tidy. He woke up at the same time every morning, did the same jog every morning, and did the exact pre-bed exercise every day. Even after his team was defeated in junior high, his routines never changed, for he believed that good routines are foundation of good athlete.

But then, sometime along the line, Hinata came long, shouting at him in the gym at first, then fought with him and made him wake up earlier for using gym by 5 AM, then became his partner, then they went to beach instead of summer camp on the mountain.

Despite all of that, Kageyama thought that Hinata had brought the most beautiful, most heart-throbbing chaos into his life. Kageyama never set like that for anyone before in the court. Kageyama never fought with like that anyone ever.

And, perhaps, Kageyama never considered, even just for a mere second, that he could desire someone else so badly he wished he could drag Hinata to closest civil record and signed some sort of paper that would bound them for life. (Later Kageyama would understand that there was a term for that, that what he wanted was he’d like to marry Hinata.)

Why was this dumbass so precious to him? Hinata wasn’t even remotely attractive or even nice to him most of the time, but all Kageyama wanted at that moment was to close the gap between them, to have Hinata on his arms, and to tell Hinata that Kageyama had never had this kind of feeling of ‘guwaaah’ and ‘pwaaah’ before.

(See, the Dumbass’ vocabulary had caught him as well.)

But all Kageyama did in that tub was just letting out a low chuckle that made Hinata startled. Hinata looked so cute with his bige eys and red cheeks and his dumb-looking down hair and he was just so cute and so precious that Kageyama couldn’t stop laughing harder and harder because he was just so happy to be there with Hinata.

When Kageyama stopped and Hinata looked super suspicious since Kageyama never really laughed—not since he was a small boy, not in front of anyone else but Hinata—Kageyama smirked, “Captain will punish us, but I will punish your personally myself.”

“Eh? No fair!”

“Well, you did say it was your fault!”

“Urk…”

Matsutaka-san suddenly knocked on the door, “Boys? The dinner is ready! You’ve been in there for so long, so be careful not to get overheated. Also, I won’t forgive you if you two fought again there.”

“No, Sir!” Hinata and Kageyama replied in unison, raised to standing position at the same time.

They competed their way out of the bathroom and Kageyama remembered laughing with Hinata all the way through it, instead of bickering and shouting as usual. Matsutaka-san’s T-shirt was a little too small on Kageyama and his belly button would be seen if he raised his arms, but at least the training pants fit him just fine. On the other hand, Hinata looked ridiculously dumb and adorable on Matsutaka-san’s T-shirt which was obviously too big for him.

They had miso soup and some sea fish Kageyama couldn’t remember the name. Hinata and Kageyama then helped Matsutaka-san with the cleaning. When they dried all the plates, bowls, and chopsticks, Hinata blurted out.

“Matsutaka-san, are you married?”

Kageyama would already smack the dumbass on the head if he weren’t worried that Matsutaka-san would scold them for fighting again.

But the train stationmaster chuckled as he answered, “I was.”

“What happened?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama wanted to crush Hinata’s head because of the carrot head’s insensitiveness.

But Matsutaka-san made the gentlest, happiest smile as he answered, “She died giving birth to our child. He didn’t survive either.”

Kageyama froze. He had no idea what to say to that. Hinata didn’t seem like the kind of person who knew what to say at this moment either, but apparently Hinata didn’t have to, because he sobbed and Matsutaka-san patted Hinata’s head.

“I-it’s okay, really. I was really sad and broken too when it happened, but I’m happy.”

Hinata lifted his tear-streaked face, “How are you happy that you lost them?”

Matsutaka-san smiled again, “Because I got to meet her and married her and just… be happy with her. It’s really sad that it had to end, but my life is a million times better because I met her. I had my time with her and I love her. I have no regret.”

Hinata and Kageyama were just speechless on spot.

“Ah, maybe you two don’t understand this just yet,” Matsutaka-san chuckled and scratched his nape. “But I hope that one day you will fine that very important person that will turn your life all around.”

Hinata replied with a loud, “Yes, Sir!” even though he was crying, while Kageyama just nodded silently.

He felt like he already found person like that in his life. The very same person happened to stand beside him, too, crying for other’s tragedy.

Ah, really, Hinata was such an angel.

There was no way Kageyama wouldn’t fall in love with the dumbass of an angel.

The walk they did on the beach was a silent one. Neither of them were running and Hinata still cried halfway through the walking. But when he stopped, he pointed out at the sky and jumping up and down because the stars were visible so clearly.

Kageyama looked up at the sky. The sky was sure beautiful, but he thought that Hinata was more beautiful than anything else in the universe.

Hinata hold the end of Kageyama’s too-small shirt, his fingers curling near Kageyama’s hips, his eyes still on the sky, “Kageyama, do you know the story of Artemis and Orion?”

“No. Why?” Kageyama leaned closer to Hinata, intrigued that Hinata actually remembered something that had no relation to volleyball, his family, or his friends.

“It’s a sad story, actually. Artemis was some sort of goddess of virginity, which means she would never marry, but that didn’t stop her from falling in love, right? So she fell in love with this Orion, a really good hunter. They got together, though Artemis never slept with Orion.

“But Artemis’ twin brother, Apollo, didn’t like Artemis’ relationship with Orion, fearing that one day Artemis would break her oath.

“So when Apollo, who rode chariot across the sky, saw Orion swimming on the ocean one day, he brought Artemis with him and told Artemis that his twin sister couldn’t possibly be as good as him when it comes to archery. Artemis, with all her pride, agreed to shoot an object Apollo chose.

“Apollo pointed to the speck on the ocean and Artemis shot it. It was a dead hit. Apollo was pleased that he had succeeded in keeping Artemis’ honor, but later Artemis found Orion’s dead body washed ashore. She saw the arrow and realized that the very object she shot was no other than the great hunter she loved.

“Artemis wept and wept. Later, Artemis put Orion on the night sky, so that Orion would forever be seen, so that forever Artemis could see her beloved hunter whenever she flies across the night on her chariot.”

Kageyama was actually surprised that Hinata remembered all that, including all the difficult names and events, even though it was the kind of story that didn’t look like Hinata would enjoy.

Kageyama coughed, “Is that why we can still see Orion constellation on the night sky until now?”

Hinata’s eyes were still on the sky, “I believe so.”

“… It’s a sad story.”

“Yeah.”

“B-but thanks for telling me that, Hinata.”

“Mm. You’re welcome, I guess.”

They just stood there, looking up at the stars trapped by darkness, million miles away from them. Kageyama seldom felt small and big at the same time, but with him standing under the stars and Hinata next to him, such feelings were possible.

“I don’t know which one is Orion, though,” muttered Kageyama, feeling cold sea wind hitting his face and hair.

Hinata mumbled, “Mm. Maybe it’s not for us to see. Maybe it’s just for Artemis.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata and his sad smile. Kageyama didn’t like that, so he grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and pulled the shorter male against him. “Their story might not end happily, but…”

But?

Kageyama had no idea where he would go from there.

Hinata realized this too, because he looked up, awfully close with Kageyama’s face, and blinked, “But…?”

Kageyama groaned and pulled Hinata’s head against his chest, so the dumbass couldn’t see his blushing face, “But I won’t let us end like that, okay? You still have to defeat me and we’ll take the world together, so it… it will definitely be a happy ending.”

To this, Hinata made a mixture of laughing and sobbing sound into Kageyama’s chest, “I’ll still compete with you even though you’re, like, 90 years old.”

Kageyama exhaled, “I’ll probably win, though, Dumbass Hinata.”

“No, I’ll probably be the winner, Stupid Kageyama.”

Kageyama just stood there as Hinata sniffled and sobbed into his chest. He didn’t understand human emotion as better as Hinata, he supposed, and he definitely didn’t has Hinata’s gentle heart, a heart that would cry out for those whose tears already dried, like Matsutaka-san and Artemis.

Hinata was just so awesome and Kageyama wanted to give him all the happiness in the world.

But alas, the best he could do now was to let Hinata finish his crying and then take him back to Matsutaka-san’s house so they could go to bed and leave for the mountain tomorrow morning.

When they returned, they raced each other again, and Hinata somehow won, probably relieved after all his crying. They cleaned themselves and shared the room with two futon Matsutaka-san prepared for them.

Sometime after they settled into their futon, Hinata sneaked up to Kageyama’s futon, anyway, and Kageyama hugged Hinata after the shorter male clinged into his hips.

When Kageyama woke up in the morning, Hinata had moved to his back side, but still clinging to Kageyama. Kageyama soundlessly and carefully reached for his phone and took photo of sleeping Hinata. Then he woke Hinata up and they jogged—or more like having another running competition—on the beach.

They thanked Matsutaka-san, boarded the train—the correct one this time—and stayed awake all the way to the mountain. When they almost get off, Kageyama realized that there were only two of them on that carriage. Hinata tugged Kageyama’s shirt.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“Didn’t you say you’re going to punish me as well?”

“Oh, that. Yeah. I will. I’ll let you know what once we get off.”

“Okay.”

And after they stepped outside the station, with the inn where the rest of the club stayed in the distance, Kageyama stretched, “We’re going to see who run faster to the inn.”

“Ooooh! Okay!” Hinata jumped up and down beside him.

“Are you ready? Here’s your punishment,” Kageyama smirked, before leaning down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. “Go!” then he sprinted like crazy while Hinata blushed and definitely missed his moment for at least one full second.

“Stupid Kageyamaaa!” yelled Hinata as he caught up. “That was cheating!”

“Oh yeah?” Kageyama chuckled, running faster. “You can cheat like that to me next time!”

“I will!” roared Hinata. “I definitely will!”

By that time, Hinata had reached Kageyama’s side. They exchanged smile, before smirking, and running even faster, towards a future that would surely have a happy ending for their story.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a really long drabble.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
